En lo oscuro de un callejón
by Erz
Summary: Subió una de sus manos de su cintura hasta la cara de la chica —la cual con cada minuto que pasaba mostraba más miedo y confusión—, acariciando la tersa piel de su mejilla, y admirando cada detalle de su rostro. —Dime, preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó nuevamente el hombre. —Sa… Sakura.


Caminaba por el oscuro y desolado callejón apurada, no podía darse el lujo de andar a altas horas de la noche por un lugar tan peligroso como lo era ese. Maldecía la hora en que decidió tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido a su casa; sólo a ella se le ocurría semejante estupidez.

Sus zapatos de tacón alto chocaban contra la calle empedrada haciendo un estruendoso ruido, miraba para todos lados mientras se aferraba a su bolso en busca el algo que la ayudara a calmar sus nervios; estaba asustada, no podía negarlo. Se apuró un poco, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Pocos minutos después, empezó a oír unos pasos ajenos a los de ella que cada vez se hacían más fuerte. Volvió a apurar su caminar, oyendo como el individuo que la seguía hacía lo mismo. Pronto dejó de caminar para empezar a correr a la velocidad que le permitía su entorno y vestimenta.

Gracias al empedrado y a sus zapatos de gran tacón, tropezó cayendo de rodillas contra suelo recibiendo un fuerte impacto. Se paró lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue muy tarde. Cerró los ojos al sentir que la tomaban por la cintura y la acorralaban contra la pared de ladrillos. La chica abrió sus ojos e intentó ver a su perseguidor, mas se le hizo imposible ya que los tenía nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes jades, sólo logró distinguir que su perseguidor era un hombre joven.

—¿Qué pasa, muñeca? —preguntó el hombre coquetamente—. Yo sólo quiero divertirme un rato.

Al escuchar eso, la muchacha se desesperó más e intento escapar de ahí, mas no pudo ya que el varón la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la volvió a pegar de la pared. Esta vez, la mujer se atrevió a ver al hombre que la tenía contra la pared más detalladamente. Inspeccionando cada facción de él. Tenía que admitirlo era bastante guapo; tenía unos ojos negros como la noche que parecía que te hipnotizaban, cabello negro y despeinado y su piel era blanca, se veía descuidada, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo. Se había quedado embelesada viendo al muchacho que sólo salió de ese trance cuando sintió que él se apoderaba de sus labios salvajemente.

No sabía qué hacer, la estaba besando y por la intensidad y lujuria cargadas en el, supo que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Intentó separarse del sujeto, pero no lograba nada, la fuerza de aquél hombre era mucho más grande que la suya y no lograba separarlo de ella.

El hombre al ver los intentos de ésta por liberarse de sus brazos, la tomó más fuerte pegándose a ella, dejándola con menos posibilidades de salir de ahí. Por la falta de oxígeno se separó de la mujer, aún así el chico no se separó ni un poco del cuerpo de la asustada fémina.

Subió una de sus manos de su cintura hasta la cara de la chica —la cual con cada minuto que pasaba mostraba más miedo y confusión—, acariciando la tersa piel de su mejilla, y admirando cada detalle de su rostro.

—Dime, preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó nuevamente el hombre.

—Sa… Sakura.

—Un lindo nombre para una linda mujer —comentó el individuo mientras dejaba de acariciar su mejilla para hacerlo con su cabello.

La fémina cada vez se encontraba más asustada, no sabía que le haría aquél hombre, pero todo lo que pasaba por su mente le aterraba. Con el rabillo del ojo miraba hacia los dos lados del lúgubre callejón buscando indicio de persona alguna que pasara por ahí y se compadeciera de ella y la ayudara.

—Es inútil —dijo él despreocupadamente—. Nadie nos encontrará aquí, estamos solos.

Una sonrisa psicópata apareció en los labios de él para después volverla a besar, esta vez con menos intensidad. Mientras se distraía besándola, la mano que había estado acariciando anteriormente su cabellera rosácea había bajado hasta su blusa, abriendo uno por uno los botones.

La piel de la chica se erizó al sentir los labios del varón bajar hasta su mentón, para después seguir descendiendo hasta su cuello.

Un gemido se escapó de la boca de la muchacha al sentir los labios de su perseguidor quedarse en su cuello. Había desabotonado su blusa hasta la altura de su ombligo, dejando ver su pecho cubierto por un sujetador negro.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa arrogante; su hebras rosadas estaban alborotadas producto de las caricias que le había proporcionado, y su rostro era todo un poema. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas que estaba aguantando en estos momentos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados producto de los besos que él le daba y su camisa estaba desabotonada hasta su ombligo, dejando una excelente vista de sus senos.

—Po... por favor, no me haga daño —rogó en un susurro la chica llorando—. Déjeme ir.

—Ni lo sueñes, Sakura. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo —le susurró el varón al oído.

Dejó su labor de besar el cuello de la chica para acercarse peligrosamente a su cara, la distancia entre sus caras era muy corta. El muchacho estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando una voz masculina interrumpió la escena.

—¡Muy bien, corten! Esta toma se queda, ha salido grandiosa —exclamó alguien por lo que parecía un altavoz—. Lo han hecho genial chicos, tomen un descanso.

Rápidamente, la muchacha apartó al hombre abotonando su camisa y acomodando su peinado.

—Para ser la primera vez que trabajas en una película, lo haces muy bien, Sakura —comentó el chico socarronamente.

—Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas, Sasuke? —cuestionó Sakura alzando una ceja—. Yo soy una de las mejores actrices que hay, nadie se compara conmigo.

—Tienes razón, eres una gran actriz —concordó el pelinegro—, aunque... Yo no vi en ninguna parte del guión que tenías que gemir… ¿Será que te gustó? —le preguntó de forma burlona mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

—Pe... Pero ¿qué tonterías dices, Sasuke? —preguntó la chica alejándose de él—. Te recuerdo lo que te dije hace pocos minutos. Soy una de las mejores actrices, y eso significa que tengo que meterme en el papel y hacer que todo parezca real.

—... Interesante respuesta, Sakura —dijo el hombre—. Esta vez te creeré.

El muchacho dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar de grabación cuando fue detenido por alguien que le agarraba de la camisa. Se volteó encontrándose con Sakura, quien se acercó a su oído.

—Toma —le susurró metiendo un papel en el bolsillo de su camisa—, llama ésta noche a las siete.

Después de decir eso, se marchó dejándolo en medio de la calle que usaron como locación para grabar una de las escena de la película que hacían.

Sasuke había quedado atónito, ¿cómo alguien podía ser así de seguro de sí mismo?, o mejor dicho ¿cómo alguien podía cambiar tan rápido de humor?... Bueno, al parecer ella no era cualquiera.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden hacerme saber su opinión al respecto.


End file.
